Valentines Day Luck
by DebbieOcean
Summary: When Hiccup takes a walk in the park next to his Uni, he see’s his crush, Jack, with someone else and loses hope. Then he comes to realise he lost hope a bit too soon (i dont know ratings and i’m awful at summaries, sorry)


**This is my first attempt at HiJack. I absolutely love these two so much but I've never written about them before.**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors!!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Hiccups POV

Another _glorious_ day. Yay.

Honestly I love the freedom of Uni but it's not _that_ different to full time education. It's become so repetitive: I wake up, sleep in until I need to attend a lecture or class, go have lunch with my group of friends, come back and watch a movie with my roommate. My roommate, _Jack._

Jack and I have know each other since we were kids but I have an awful secret, I like him... _a lot._

But it will never be, it can't be. He's the popular, handsome and friendly guy who could get any girl he wants. And I'm, well-me. A small, awkward, not-so-manly guy with glasses and enough freckles for the whole population. My chances look great, yippee.

Although I like Jack, I gave up on him liking me back a very, _very,_ long time ago. It just ain't happening sadly.

Anyway... I shook my hair to clear my thoughts and continued walking through the park. I know I know, I'm _actually_ doing something other than being crammed in my room. What can I say, I can be spontaneous too sometimes.

My self-pride was crushed when I realised I had picked the wrong day to go to the park. The park was swarmed by couples showing affection to each other and exchanging gifts. Oh I almost forgot...Valentines Day. _The best day of the whooolllleeee year!! A friendly reminder I'm forever alone...with my cat of course. 1 point for Haddock, 0 points for life._

Just when I thought that my day couldn't have been graced anymore, I saw Jack at one end of the park...with Elsa. _Great_. Elsa absolutely despised me. _Just great._ It was obvious Elsa liked Jack (who wouldn't, the guys a fricken God), but she was never subtle about flirting with him. She always got especially close to Jack, some would say too close...like she was right now. _1 point for Haddock, 1 point for life._ My decision to ignore them was a bit too late as I saw that Jack had a box of chocolates and flowers in his hand. _Lilies and Lindor. My favourite._

Having had enough of this _oh-so-joyous_ walk, I turned around and went back to my apartment.

Once I got back I sat myself down on the couch and was flicking through the channels on our TV. I don't have any other classes for the rest of the day and practically all my friends are attending a lecture or something. As I was watching whatever nonsense I decided to pull I up, I began to feel my eyes get heavy, and slowly I managed to drift off into the realm of unconsciousness.

" _Hiccup"_

 _"Hey Hiccup, wake up"_

I open my eyes to see...Jack?

"Come on Hic, I just need to talk quickly"

 _Mmm his voice is so gentle and calming, I just love it. I wouldn't mind waking up to that voice for the rest of my life. Hmmm- oh wait he's waiting for me to reply_

I'm up, I'm up" I used any strength I could muster (not much) to sit up and with my hand I patted the seat next to me as an indicator for Jack to come sit down.

After Jack got settled a moment of silence settled over us so I thought I might as well move this conversation along so I can go back to sleep. "So what's up?"

"Umm well. As you know it's Valentine's Day and I just thought maybe–only if you want to!! If you'd um...maybe...like to join me for dinner. I booked a reservation at that fancy restaurant you said you wanted to try– I mean, only if you want to" _woah wait what. Did I hear that right?_ Jack gave a small laugh and reached his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it a bit.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. You want to go out for dinner, to a _fancy restaurant,_ with me?"

"That was the plan. If you don't want to that's perfectly fine" Jack made a move to get up and go but I quickly reached out and placed my hand on his arm.

"Wait!" _Smooth_ "just give me a few minutes to change" I felt a small smile come onto my face as I saw how Jack beamed at my response.

Before I could get up Jack started talking again. "Hold on, I have something for you" he reached behind the armrest of the sofa and brought out a box of chocolates and flowers. _Lilies and Lindor...holy shit._ "I remembered how you told me that lilies were your favourite because they reminded you of your mother. And as for the chocolate, well, I know you love chocolate so yeh" _This day could honestly not get any better._

I gingerly took them from him, examining the gifts he'd just given me with a look of complete disbelief. I then put them on the coffee table next to me and lunged towards him and hugged him. I whispered to him a thank you and I got up, retrieved my gifts and made my way to my room to change into something presentable.

As I changed, the encounter that had just taken place replayed over and over in my head. _Screw the point system, life can fuck it!_ I changed and went out to see Jack waiting patiently.

The evening was spent with jokes, laughter and odd looks from other tables. But we didn't care. We had fun.

After our meal we went for a walk through the same park I was in earlier.

"Hiccup, I've gotta be honest with you." _I knew my luck would end eventually, typical_ "I've liked you for quite some time now, and this evening has shown me that I would be the happiest guy in the world if you'd be my boyfriend" he stopped us walking and stood in front of my and took me hands. "What do you think?"

"I'd love that too"

I've never seen him beam as much as he was right now. Before I could get another word in, he leaned forward and captured my lips with his. It's was short and sweet, but I'm that moment, I felt all the love in the world I'm that kiss and there was nowhere I'd rather be than here.

 _Haha, maybe my chances weren't so bad after all_


End file.
